I love you
by Skeletonkisses
Summary: Naruto sleeps with Sasuke to test out his sexual orientation; but he does much more than that...NarutoxSasuke, Yaoi, MPreg, ONESHOT!


Sasuke's POV:

I never thought I would start having children at the age of nineteen. But then again…I never thought I would be the one having the baby. A couple of months, Tsunade told me the shocking, yet disturbing news that I'm expecting. I didn't believe it at first, until she did an ultrasound. After seeing my baby on that screen, I couldn't deny it any longer. I was a pregnant nineteen year old man. And the father? The ramen obsessed dobe.

Why did this have to happen to me? I finally got accepted back into the village, and now…I wanted to get rid of this thing that's going to ruin my life, but Tsunade refused to perform such a task. "I don't want to kill an innocent life" she had said. Ch'! That old hag pisses me off! She doesn't understand how I feel. I can't possibly raise this baby by myself. I can't provide it the proper things it needs!

Tsunade wants me to tell Naruto, because it's "The right thing to do". That usuratonkachi doesn't even love me. He's still in love with Sakura….Even till this day, he bugs her to eat ramen with him! And does he ever ask me? No. Yes, I hate ramen; but if it meant having some alone time with Naruto, I would take the opportunity in a heart beat.

The only reason why Naruto slept with me, was because he wanted to test his sexual orientation. I guess he's finally figured out what he likes…..Women. He's straight, where as I, am gay. I hate women. They are all the same: Annoying, desperate, and clingy. Only thinking of themselves…

Oh, and did I mention that their bitchy?

The whole time I was with Orochimaru, I only thought of Naruto. I dreamt of the day I'd come back, and take the blond angel in my arms; never letting go of him ever again….. But that's not how things turned out. I got too obsessed with revenge, and even planned to destroy Konoha. I've also tried killing Naruto multiple times. What the hell is wrong with me?! What was I thinking?!

Why would I want to kill someone, who is more important to me than my own brother? Sai is right….I don't deserve Naruto. But I want him! I crave his touch…his attention. Making love to him was the most amazing feeling! I miss him. And now I'm having his baby! Would he even want this baby? I am nothing more to him than a best friend…a brother…

KNOCK KNOCK!

Do I have to answer? I don't really feel like seeing anyone right now. "OI, TEME! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!" I felt my heart sink to the bottom of my stomach. Why is he here? Tsunade and her big mouth! I cleared my throat. "Come in!" The door opened immediately, and in came Naruto. He rushed over to me. "Tsunade baa-chan says you're still sick. Is it true?" He asked fantically. Only he would believe that I've been sick for months….

"Uh, yeah… Just the flu. Nothing to worry about. You can go home now." He's so close…This isn't fair. Why am I in love with someone I can never have? "Hmmm, there's no one here to take care of you."

"I'm not a little kid, dobe!" I shot back. He placed his hands on my chest, and pushed me onto the couch. "Naruto!" I growled. He ignored me as he draped a blanket over me. I felt him lift my head up as he placed a pillow under it.

"Everyone's out celebrating Sakura-chan's birthday, so you're stuck with me!" He said, grinning. Wait….He's here, instead of hanging out with Sakura? "You look confused about something."

"Ch'." Okay, this doesn't mean he chose me instead of Sakura. Naruto is a good-hearted person. He'd ditch Sakura for any one of his sick friends…."Hungry?"

"What? Plan on making me ramen? No thank you. I'll-"

"No! You lay there like a good patient while I make you something. I-I've never cooked for anyone else, so if it doesn't taste good, I'm sorry." He blushed. Cute...

And then I felt myself blush. "Neh Sasuke, your face is turning red. Do you have a fever?" I slapped his hand away, pretending to be the asshole everyone knows me as. "Hurry up before I change my mind, usuratonkachi."

"My name is N-A-R-U-T-O, teme!"

"Hn."

"Don't 'Hn' me!" I looked away, and smiled. I miss having these little fights with Naruto.

"I suppose you have some tomatoes?" He said, still pouting. "Of course." But I haven't been able to stomach them ever since….ever since I got pregnant. "But I had tomatoes for breakfast; so find me something else."

"Humph, fine!" I watched as he left to go into the kitchen. It felt nice, having Naruto inside my home….taking care of me. But what will happen once I'm "Better"? The very thought of losing Naruto again made my stomach churn.

Why do you love Sakura? You know how she feels about me…and yet you….Naruto, I've always been here, waiting for you…I know I hurt you when I left… But I was a stupid kid! I wasn't thinking…."I'm so sorry!"

"Sorry about what?" Did I say that out loud? "Uh….That you had to miss Sakura's birthday party. I know how much you love her." Ouch. Even saying it out loud hurts. "Nah, its fine! Like I said, taking care of you is more important." Naruto…..I love you so much.

Naruto leaned up against the wall, twirling a spatula in his hand. I watched him, mesmerized. I felt my hand slide down to rest on my stomach. I hope our baby has his eyes…."Sasuke?"

"Hm?" My voice cracked. He pointed at me. "You need to eat more. You're so skinny!"

"Ch', whatever."

"I'm making yock a mein. Do you like that?"

"Yeah." It smells delicious. I haven't really had the energy to make meals. I've been eating a lot of instant ramen. Jeez, I feel so lazy!

"You keep spacing out… Something on your mind?"

"I'm just tired."

"Well after you get some food in your stomach, I will help you to your bed. You can take a nice long nap." Yeah, you've already put something in my stomach! "Hn. Again, I can walk perfectly fine on my own."

"And I told you to be a good patient! I'm here to take care of you, and that's exactly what I'm going to do!"

"Just like you stopped talking to me after that night?!" I blurted out. Shit.

I heard the spatula fall to the ground. "Why did you have to bring that up?"

"Oh? Do you want to forget about it? Did you hate it that fucking much?!"

"Of course I did! We're both guys, Sasuke! It's not right! I like women, and you know that!"

"Heh, yeah…Keep chasing after someone who will never love you back!"

"ASSHOLE!" He screamed. I got up from the couch, and suddenly felt a wave of nausea hit me. I fell to the ground, and threw up. "Ughhh." I moaned.

Naruto held his hand out to me. "Sasuke, you okay?"

"Don't touch me! You've already done enough! J-Just go away…A-A-And never come back!"

"Sasuke…."  
"Leave, or I'll fucking kill you!" Naruto crossed his arms. "No." The hell…? "Naruto, lea-Ahhh!"

"Sasuke?!" And then suddenly everything went black, as I felt myself falling.

Naruto's POV:

"Tsunade baa-chan!" She looked up at me with worry. "Naruto, did something happen to Sasuke?" I nodded my head, unable to speak. She motioned for me to set him down, and so I did. She gasped. "He's bleeding! Naruto, grab me my bag!" I ran as fast as I could, grabbed it, and threw it on the ground. She pulled out a stethoscope, and placed it on his stomach. Why…..? Does he have internal bleeding? "I thought you said he had the flu!"

"Well I lied!"

"Then what's wrong with him?" She injected Sasuke with what I think was medicine. It was an oddly colored liquid…

"It's not my place to say. Sorry Naruto." She simply said. Sasuke…he looks so pale…so fragile…."I think I have every right to know! If that teme hasn't told me yet, then he never will. Come on Tsunade baa-chan! Please!" I begged. She looked up at me, deep in thought. "Please…" I mouthed. If I lose him…. "Here." She held out the stethoscope for me to take. "Put that on." She ordered. I did so; anxious to find out. "Now place that part on his stomach." Again, I did what she told me to do. "What do you hear?" She asked.

I listened closely, and heard something. "A heartbeat?" Tsunade nodded her head. "But, why…?"

"Haven't you noticed? Sasuke's tummy is bulging out…getting bigger…"  
"He always looked so skinny…I never really paid attention to his stomach…"

"Of course, because you never would have expected-" Tsunade stopped herself. "Tsunade?"

"Sasuke is five months along."

"What does that mean?" Wait, I've heard that term before. Kuranai said it when she was….pregnant….

Oh.

"S-Sasuke's pregnant?"

"Yes."

"Sasuke knew of this, and didn't tell me?"  
"Naruto-"  
"That's my baby too! He….He was going to keep this from me. I never would have known I had a kid out there…."

"I can understand why you're upset; b you have to understand-"

"I can never forgive him for this." How dare he?! Trying to keep our baby to himself! How selfish, and greedy!

"Sasuke didn't tell you, because you're in love with Sakura; whereas Sasuke, is in love with you. It pained him to keep this secret from you. He wanted to tell you; but he didn't want to get in between you and Sakura. I may hate Sasuke, but damn. I feel bad for him. To have the love of your life love someone else, AND to have their baby…Naruto, you also hurt Sasuke." Sasuke can't be in love with me. I'm his best friend! This can't be happening. "If you had waited any longer to bring him here, he would have lost the baby. Naruto, did you know that Sasuke wanted to abort it? And last time I checked, he still did."

"Why would he want that?"

"How would you feel, if you had carried a piece of someone you loved, and knew you could never have that person? Sasuke is scared shitless right now, and he feels so alone."

I had no idea Sasuke was suffering so much. He's had to deal with this by himself. I mean…There are times when I question my feelings for Sasuke. But I never thought of it as love. I…I never gave him a chance. I slept with him, and left to go chase after Sakura-chan. And now he's pregnant, because of me. "Is he and the baby going to be okay?"  
"Yes. I've given him some medicine to help calm, and relax his body. He just needs to rest for a little bit."  
"I'll take him back to my place."

"You sure? You just said you'd never forgive him."

"I wasn't thinking when I said that. Trust me Tsunade, I won't hurt them."

Tsunade stepped away so that I could take Sasuke in my arms. "If you hurt them…"  
"You'll kill me." I finished. She kissed Sasuke on the forehead, and smiled. "He can finally revive his clan." She whispered. That's right…. It's always been Sasuke's dream.

My POV:

Later….

"Why am I in Naruto's room?" Sasuke grunted. He tried to sit up, and fell backwards. He was too weak to move. "You scared me there. So until you're feeling better, you will be staying in that bed!" Naruto was sitting on the other side of the bed, facing Sasuke. "What happened?"

"You passed out. But don't worry….our baby is fine." Sasuke's face paled. "What baby?" He said, trying to play dumb. "The baby in your tummy." Naruto cooed.

Sasuke tried to pull the covers up, but Naruto stopped him. "You don't have to hide it anymore."

"Aren't you disgusted?" Naruto answered by slipping his hand up Sasuke's shirt; massaging his belly gently. The baby kicked in response."You love me… All along you've felt this way, and I had no idea. I'm such an idiot. Why else would you have sex with me, while sober?"

"Doesn't matter. You want Sakura-chan, not me."

"Only because I thought it was wrong for two guys to be together. But I now realize that it shouldn't matter. Love is love. I've been denying my feelings for you so long, that I just simply don't care anymore. Sasuke, I love you too. Besides, you're pregnant. That's definitely not normal!" Naruto chuckled.

"You don't love me. You're only saying that, because of the baby."  
"No, I'm not."  
"Liar."

"I'll prove it to you then!" Naruto took off his shirt, and then his pants. "W-W-What are you doing, dobe?"

"I'm going to make love to you, but don't worry….I'll be careful." He patted Sasuke's belly, grinning. "Ch', usuratonkachi."

"Teme!" Naruto teased, noticing the smile Sasuke was giving him. Sasuke was simply gorgeous to Naruto. "I love you."

Sasuke felt like crying. "Say it again." He whispered. Naruto's eyes softened as he looked down at the now naked Sasuke. "I love you." Naruto licked at the tears running down Sasuke's cheeks. "Please don't cry."

"I've waited so long for you to say those words."

"I love you." He pressed his lips against Sasuke's throat, and began to suck at the skin. "I love you."

"Nnnn, naru…to…" Sasuke moaned. Naruto pulled back, and kissed Sasuke passionately.

"I love you."


End file.
